Comeback
by Frosthelmprince
Summary: A spec op soldier gets caught in a deadly mission preventing him from getting home to his family and loved one. This story will lead to great twists and turns and hopefully bring you along this romantic and action filled journey. Kate/Humprey pairing and others too
1. Intro

**_Hey everyone Frosty's back, so I am going to start a new story since it's been a while since the last update on my previous story so I'm going to discontinue that story. This new one is going to be relatively the same kind of story but different. I hope y'all enjoy Frosty out_**

**___**

_**Past: Humphrey is only 2 here lol**_

_"Awww sir do I really have to do training right now. I want to have fun and go play with my friends right now!" Young Humphrey said._

"Cmon kiddo, didn't you say you wanted to be the best in the military and one day be a special operative?" Winston teased.

"Arghhh fineee" Humphrey reluctantly followed Winston.

Winston was the leader of the Jasper Western military and during this time of peace where the Eastern, Southern, and Northern are compliant. Everything is going well but that does not mean something bad will happen a long the way so he trains the youngest to one day make military stronger.

"Push! Run faster! Climb faster! Swim faster!" Was all Humphrey's thought of as Winston trained him. Humphrey knew he was born Omega so he was weaker than his Alpha comrades and but that only pushed him more to be better than them. Winston smiled proudly at Humphrey as he finished his last lap and collapsed on the floor.

"Humphrey you know Eve and I are going to have a pup soon" Winston said calmly to Humphrey. "I want you to be the role model of my pup okay because not only am I personally training you but I trust you to be a very sincere and noble wolf." Humphrey smiles at Winston. " Sir you can always trust me. I will protect your pup with my life whether it means giving my life forrrr him or her?"

Winston chuckled a bit. "Humphrey I want you to protect my pup the same way either boy or girl." "Mmmmm the boy will be easy but a girl?!?! Sir I don't know how to protect a little girl, I'm scared too actually because... well because you know I'm a dude and I'm uh... yeah I'm a dude" Winston laughed at this. "Humphrey I'm not asking you to raise the girl just watch her for me so she don't hurt herself. I'm the one doing the raising so I'm terrified right now."

They both laughed and chuckled. "Alright Humphrey, let's get back home and rest. You did good today and keep pushing hard." Humphrey stuck his chest out and proudly nodded at Winston and they walked side by side back home.

**2 weeks later:**

"Arghhh oh my god!!!! The pup is coming! Winston it's finally here!!" Eve yelled out.

"Yeah it's finally here I love you so much Eve" Winston said lovingly as he nuzzled her neck. The pack healer, supporting Eve. "One more push Eve the pup is almost here!" Then with that, the crying and whimpering of one golden and tan pup was heard.

The pack healer gave the pup to Eve and said "It's a girl!" Eve cried tears of joy along with Winston as they admired the young golden pup. "Let's name her Kate Winston."

"Kate is a beautiful name honey. I love you." Winston brought a hug around the pup and Eve as they enjoyed and treasured this precious moment in their lives. Little did they know, Humphrey was there outside of the room and thought to himself.

"Time to protect Kate with the rest of my life"determinedly, Humphrey went back to his quarters and slept, preparing for the next day.

**"Been Beeb Beeb"**

Humphrey groaned and stopped his alarm clock. "Alright time to meet that baby pup" he said as he readied himself then sprinted down to Winston and Eve's quarters.

"knock knock knock"

The sliding door opens and Winston greets Humphrey.

"Morning Humphrey, ready to meet Kate?" Winston smiled.

" Let's do this Sir, I've waited the whole night to do so." Winston's laughs at Humphrey's eagerness.

As Humphrey carefully walked into the room, he noticed a golden and tan pup resting on the bed next to Eve. The pup here and then would whimper and Humphrey started to notice how cute she was.

Winston walks up to the pup. "Kate morning beautiful, I want you to meet someone." As the pup stretches a little, she opens her eyes and looks at Humphrey then tilts her head and smiled.

" Hi there little one, I'm Humphrey and boy are you a cute thing haha" Humphrey slowly approached her.

Winston laughs at Humphrey as he made silly faces and played with Kate making her look like the happiest pup alive. Then Winston walks next to Eve.

" I think choosing Humphrey was the best decision you ever made " Eve said turning to Winston.

"I think so too, Humphrey is going to protect and support our little girl and I am proud of him for taking on such a responsibility.

**_*Time skip 16 years*_**

_"Nooo you can't go Humphrey, you're going to die out there!!" Kate cried out as she hugged Humphrey. _

"Kate, heyyy Kate te okay. You know me, I always come back still looking pretty." Humphrey said soothingly to her. "Trust me, I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Humphrey smiles at her and Kate stared into Humphrey's blue beautiful eyes.

"Okay fine but you better come back, you promised!"

"Anything for you pretty lady" Humphrey bows a little making Kate laugh. She loved that about him. He was able to make her feel better in any circumstance and while growing up together, he and her were the bestest of friends. He always looked out for her and helped her become top cadet in the whole military graduating class and Kate does not know what she would do without him.

As Humphrey walked into the operation center. Humphrey and Kate exchange their last goodbye hugs and he was off to meet the squad and Winston.

"Hey Humphrey, how are you doing right now?" Asked Winston. Humphrey smiles at Winston.

"I'm ready sir, this is what I was trained to do and I will come back just as successful as the last missions!" Humphrey said confidently .

Winston smiled proudly at him. As a leader in the military, to have a soldier he trained at a young age to now being the youngest and best ever special operations operative there is out is one of the best feelings ever. Winston felt as if Humphrey was the son he never had and he can nothing but happiness towards Humphrey.

"Okay team time to hear the mission." Hutch says.(this mission is similar to COD BO2 Wingsuit flight mission if you're wondering)

"You will be infiltrating behind enemy lines so this is a one shot mission. You will arrive there by midnight, parachuting into the woods that surround the enemy facility and take vantage point on the cliff side. From then you will wing suit glide into the facility and grab the intel that leads to rest of the enemy mission operations." Winston said.

"Sir yes sir! Yelled the 5 squad members.

As the squad members left to the hangar to prep, which consisted of Hutch, Cando, Claw, and Shadow. Winston stopped Humphrey to talk to him.

"Sir?" Humphrey wondered.

"Humphrey, this mission is vital and is extremely dangerous. I want you to come back safely okay?"

"Yes Sir, I made a promise to Kate too and I am surely not going to break it." Humphrey smiled at Winston.

"Good man, now get out there and do your mission" Winston proudly says. Then Humphrey nods and walks to the hangar.

**_Alrighty there's chapter one, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Pls review and many more is coming soon. Frosty out!_**


	2. Mission

**_What's up everyone Frosty back with another. I hope y'all enjoy :)_**

**_**

**At the hangar:**

**Humphrey POV:**

"So… ready to do this Humphrey?"asked Claw.

"Ready as I'll ever be, C'mon we always complete our missions. This can't be any more different than the other ones we've been assigned to" I replied back as I cleaned my customized assault rifle.

"Hmm good point kid, alright squad! Let's pack into the jet and be on the move on. We have to be there by 23:30 and it's a 27 hour flight there" Hutch orders. As I fling my bag and gear over my shoulder, I turn around one more time to the flight deck to sure enough seeing Winston saluting me. I smiled and saluted him back then went on into the jet.

"Now begins the journey" I thought as I buckled myself onto one of the seats on the side of the jet and get some shuteye.

**Kate's POV:**

"Gosh it's going to be so boring without Humphrey here, what am I even going to do" as I thought to myself.

"Hey Kate, you good there, you look a bit sad?" my best friend and roommate Shelby asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess, you know my friend Humphrey?"

"Pff the really hot one Humphrey! Yes I obviously know him" Shelby blurts out. I chuckled a bit at her remark.

"Well he's on a mission right now even though he just got back two days ago from completing a 3 month mission and I just miss him." Whining a bit.

"Aww Kate that sounds hard I'm sorry" Shelby said sympathically.

"Yeah… thanks Shelby" As I said flopping down onto my bed and staring up to the ceiling.

"Mmm Kate?" I look at her. "Well umm do you like Humphrey?" Shelby curiously asks.

"Wha… what! No! I don't… we're just friends… childhood friends and I care a lot about him" I said loudly slowly starting to feel a light blush. I look at Shelby again and she smirks and playfully teased.

"Well Kate, if he's just a friend then why'd you react like that. I'm sure him being just a friend wouldn't have made you blush and stutter like that haha."

"I… um… I was just not expecting that question" I said defendedly.

"Mhmmm whateva you say Katiepoo. Tell me a little bit about Humphrey. What's he like besides being the best soldier in the military and being super hot?" Shelby asks. I giggle a bit.

"Well Humphrey is really nice and I met him right when I could open my eyes. We grew up together and he was always protective and loving to me. He was there babysitting me when my parents were busy and we sang songs and played hide and seek. He was there comforting me after I found out my first ever crush liked another girl and he taught me everything I needed to know. He honestly is the most kind hearted and loving wolf I've ever met and I honestly don't know what I would do without him." I said happily just thinking about him.

"Wow Kate, he sounds like a really good guy. Not like the guys we have right now who just wants you for your body. Those thirsty dogs! I swear I want to kick them right where it hurts during sparring practice they are so annoying." Shelby says irritated.

"I know what you mean Shelb, asshole Garth tried to kiss me the other day."

"What?!?! That dickhead is so disgusting. Did you know he hit on me, Krystal, and Sweets at the same time!"

"Ewww he's got some nerve! Cringing at the thought of Garth flirting.

"Yeah I know, sure he's the strongest Alpha in our class but his persona is equivalent to a birds throw up. I can't believe he actually thinks he's all that." Shelby says. I chuckled at her

"Well hopefully we have more guys that aren't like Garth otherwise I think all the girls would have no choice but to be into each other by now."

"Haha I don't doubt that Kate. Well goodnight Kate, we have another long day of training tomorrow and we both need to be well rested."

"Urghh you're right! Goodnight Shelbs" as I closed my eyes dreaming of Humphrey coming back.

**On jet 20 hours in:**

**Humphrey POV**

**"**Sir do you hear us? We are transmitting our signals to main line computer." Hutch says into the radio.

"Static…static…static…"

Cando easily got annoyed as the static interrupted his sleep so he picked up a wrench and threw at the radio.

"I hear you Hutch, seeing all of your squads signal now" replied Winston.

I looked at Cando and laughed. "That's one way to fix the radio nice job haha"

As another 6 and a half hours go by I looked at this photo I kept of me and Kate making funny faces. I smiled and thought of how beautiful she was becoming, I missed hanging out with her. She's so beautiful and caring and I don't know where else I'm going to find a wolf like her. As I continue to think about her my mind wonders off to the past.

**Flashback:**

"Hahahaha Humphrey stop playing around and spar me already"

I smirked at her and shook my head no. " I wouldn't want you breaking a nail now if we sparred. You would be serwiosuly hurt" I teased in a baby voice.

Kate growled. "Arghh you make me so mad" then charged at me.

I expecting her to do that readied myself then as she got into a flying kick motion. I step towards the side and getting ready to wrap my arms around her waist to pin her to the ground. But she surprisingly caught my arms while in the motion and dragged me with her right into the ground.

"Owww where'd you learn how to do that Kate" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Aww did little Humphrey get hurt" Kate teased.

"Shut up and your welcome for breaking your fall." I groaned trying to recover from the impact as I slowly got up off the ground. She laughs at me and quickly got off the ground happily.

"I finally took you down. Now I am the best haha" Kate cheered. I glared at her but smiled as I hugged her.

"Yeah yeah but I still beat you millions of time so technically I'm still better" I bragged

"Hmph zip it youuu" she said as she tried putting a hand to cover my mouth. I dodged her hand and continue teasing her.

"Hey stop that your hands are dirty and they are not allowed to touch my precious face" I said.

"Hmph Are you saying I can't touch your baby face right now?" Kate said mischievously. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes so stay away!" I glare at her.

After a couple of seconds we both started to laugh and I approached her.

"Cmon let's get out of the training room it's getting late" I said. Kate nods but before we started walking out the door. Kate grabs my face and yelled "Gotcha you ugly potato!" then slaps my cheeks and ran.

"Oh hell no. You ain't getting away with that!" I yelled and chased after her. I was gaining on her till she suddenly stops and I ran right into her falling on top of her

"Owww Kate why'd you stop all of a sudden" I groaned in pain as I looked down at her. She stares into my eyes and I felt my body froze as I stare into her beautiful amber eyes. She then smile and points at the board. I stood up and gave her a hand then looked.

"Top cadet of Japser Western Academy: Kate Williams"

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you!!" I screamed as I brought her into a big hug. Kate laughs and hugs me back.

"Well I had a good teacher" Kate said back smiling as big as ever and we just hugged.

**Present:**

I sighed at the memory and put the picture back into my shirt pocket and looked out to the night sky.

"I'll be home soon Kate" I thought to myself.

"All right get ready guys! We're 10 min. from the drop sight! Hutch yelled out as the lights flickered into this dim red. I grabbed my rifle and fastened it tightly along with my gear. I put on a parachute and waited in line right behind Shadow.

"Don't slip kid" Shadow sternly says.

"Yeah you too kid, I'll see you at the bottom" I joked back. I couldn't see his reaction because he always wore a helmet but I know he smiled as he nodded and faced towards Hutch who's right by the opening door.

"Alright! Go! Go! Go!"

One by one we each jumped out of the plane and landed in the forest terrain.

"Regroup at cliff side edge" my radio transmission comes in.

"Roger" I replied back as I took out my rifle and went to meet the squad. As I was walking through the forest, it started to thunderstorm and the lighting was stricking the ground pretty close by. I became more alert and moved faster.

"The weather just became a shitshow be careful" Claw transmission in.

I notice the ledge and the rest of the squad so I jogged up to them. As I got there, I noticed a tree struck down in front of our paths and saw Hutch and Shadow preparing the rock climbing gear and gecko gloves.

"All right we go in pairs, I'll take point" Hutch orders.

Me and Shadow ended up as pairs and I went last as I hanged over the ledge and tossed my rope to Hutch who already climbed the side and made it to the other side of the path.

"All right little step at a time, little steps.." as I thought to myself. But then another lighting struck the tree. "Can this day just get any worse" I groaned then soon enough, the tree starting sliding down right in between Shadow and me taking the rope that connect us together with it.

"You just had to say it you idiot! Quick! Cut the damn rope!" Shadow yells.

I reached for my knife that was stashed on the side of my leg but I couldn't get it fast enough but Claw comes in like Indian Jones and cuts the rope grabbing and flinging me up onto the ground face first saving my life.

"Urghh that was a close call" Shadow said as he went next to me to pick me up.

"I'll say haha we almost died" I replied trying to shake off the adrenaline rush.

"All right the facility is about 15 clicks north. Deploy your wingsuit, we're gonna become birds today." Hutch orders

"Holy shit, this mission is actually gonna be the death of me" I thought. I pull the handles behind my backpack and the wingsuit was deployed.

"All right on 3… 1! 2! 3!"

We all ran and jumped off the cliff. We had this V formation as we glided and I almost straight up pissed myself when I felt the wind hitting against me and rain covering up my goggles. We glided left and right and in between tree ranges until finally we stopped 500 feet from the facility entrance. We undeployed the wingsuit and slowly advanced.

"Be on alert guys, my radar is picking up 3 guys up ahead over this little hill in front of us." Claw says.

We proned as we got closer to the hill and looked over only to see nothing.

"What the fuck it says there right in front of us" Claw whispers.

"Oh shit look" Shadows point out. They are wearing camouflaging gear and they were pretty much invisible to the eye except with the light sparkles from the rain hitting the technology. Hutch and Cando quickly killed the 3 enemies and told me, Shadow, and Claw to put on the gear.

Once I put it on we advanced forward to find more enemies with the exact gear. I silently drop killed one guy while Shadow knifed another from behind and we went back to the hill giving the gear to Hutch and Cando. Now as we were all geared up we went towards the facility pretending to be one of their own.

We walked right up to the main gate and a guard at the tower look at us as we deactivated the camo and nodded at him. He unlocked the gate and we walked in.

"Getting out is gonna be hell" Claw whispered.

"Yeah I know man did you see the shit ton of heavy guns they have out there" Cando said.

"All right quiet down, tangos approaching." Hutch said tensely.

We walked past the enemies and we headed to the elevators to get to the research quarters.

"We need to cause a distraction" Hutch says. "Once we get down there Humphrey, pull the alarm and we head to where the computers are and grab the intel got it." I nodded at him and we waited till the stop. Right when the doors opened we walked out and I sounded the alarm.

"Everyone get to the safe zone it's dangerous right now" Claw yelled out to the people that were in the room.

The soldiers guarding and the people behind the computers left in a hurry as we guided them out the exit doors. Right when the last exited, we blocked up the doors except for one behind the main computers for us to get out.

"All right grab anything that seems important" Hutch orders.

Everyone was grabbing USB's, downloading files and deleting them from the computer system right after until I notice the security cameras and a tons of enemy soldiers flooding our way.

"Uhh guys, there's a shit ton of enemies coming right now!" I screamed out.

"Shit the last file is downloading and it'll take 10min." Shadow says.

"Dammit they'll be here any minute now, all right defend until the file downloads then we we leave! Humphrey you see those sentry turrets over there! Set them up one pointed at each door and throw a couple of mines at the door. You got eta 45 seconds." Hutch orders me.

I ran towards the sentry guns setting up 3 for the three doors then threw down mines at the door and the pathways around them. I hurried back to the squad and prepared for the gun down.

"They're outside get ready" Claw yells out.

I took cover and aimed my rifle down at the main door they are coming from.

"3…2…1… BAAAM"

The front door explodes and gun fire was everywhere. We all took covers and blindly fired back until we regain our positions then slowly started to fight back.

"Shadow how long!"

"4 minutes left!" Shadow yelled back.

"Fuck they keep on coming! Humphrey watch your left!" Cando yells out.

I look left and the left wing door blows up and more enemy soldiers rush through. I fired at them but suddenly the right wing door gets blown and the enemy starts rushing through as well.

"Ahhh shit keep firing! We need to hold them back for as long as we can, we need that file!" Hutch yells.

I kept firing at any enemy I could see but they keep pushing.

"Arghhh!" I hear through the radio transmission

"Shit Claw's been shot someone cover as I get to him!" Shadow Cando yells out.

I provided cover fire with Hutch but then Hutch get shot in the leg.

"Fuck Hutch is shot in the leg" I screamed out.

"Keep firing I'm alright focus on the enemy right now" Hutch screams out.

I turn around continue firing at the enemy now trying to protect Hutch the best I can but they keep on coming.

"Files downloaded let's get the fuck out of here!!" Shadow yells out.

Cando helps claw through the back doors of the computer room as Shadow grabs Hutch. I continued to provide cover fire until I see them going through the door.

"Humphrey get out of there you're gonna get killed!" Shadow cries out to me.

"No get out of here I'll hold them back as long as I can!!" I screamed back.

"Humphrey you idiot, we have to go now!! "Hutch screams out.

"No can do sir! Once I turn my back on them we are all gonna be dead. Get out of here!!!" I yell back to them one last time before I shot my last bullet and switched to the heavy machine gun that layed on the side.

"Humphrey!!!! Get the fuck out!!" Hutch screamed once more.

I ignored him only being aware of the overwhelming enemies coming. I held back as long as I can firing at any moving wolf until a grenade was thrown at me. I ran to the doors to see Shadow trying to get a hold of me but the grenade exploded and it was too late. The explosion launched my body over the computer counters of the computer room and I was knocked unconscious.

"Fuck Humphrey!" Shadow yelled out trying to get to me but Cando pulled him back.

"It's too late he's gone, we got to go before we all get killed!" Cando screamed out.

That was the last thing I heard before falling into darkness.

**Back at home base:**

**Kate's POV:**

Winston tears welled up as he listened to the transmissions of what just happened. With Humphrey's transmission line now saying "offline" Winston felt lost and he didn't know what to do. At that exact moment Kate walks in.

"Hey dad, I was going to- Dad? What does…what does that mean?" I looked at the transmission line only noticing Humphrey's offline and thought "No way Humphrey's… Humphrey is not dead is he?!?!"

"Dad! Humphrey's alive right! Tell me he's alive!" I screamed out hoping what I thought and saw was completely wrong but that hope went away once I looked at dad waiting for him to respond. When he slowly turned and looked at me with tears in his eyes my life came crashing down. I ran out of the control room as fast as I can trying my best to hold my tears but it was no use. I bursted into the room and Shelby stopped me.

"Kate what's wrong are you okay?!" Shelby asks panicking.

"Hum…Humphrey's gone, I…I lost h…him!" I said. Once I finally said it, I couldn't hold back my tears any more and cried onto Shelby's shoulder. I was heartbroken, my bestfriend, the only guy that has made me feel loved and special was gone and I couldn't believe it.

"H-he said he'll come back to m-me" I cried out balling my eyes out as Shelby just gently rubbed my back telling me it's okay.

"Hey… Kate it's okay… it's okay…" Shelby said trying to comfort me but it was no use. I lost Humphrey and I felt drained and hopeless. My life is nothing now without him and I cried and cried thinking about him, replaying the memories we had as soon I drifted off to sleep silently crying still.

**Awww poor Kate :(( well that's chap. 2 and I hope you like it. Pls review and message me if you have any ideas on what should happen next. Now on to the next one and see y'all soon. Frosty signing off.**


	3. Ghosts

**Alrighty beautiful people, Frosty back with another one hope you like it and review :))**

**_**

**_6 months later:_**

**Kate POV:**

"Well another tiring and boring day of training huh Kate" sighed out Shelby as she walked along side Kate lazily.

"Yeah, things can't be any better than it is right now... just the same all training and training and training!" I replied back. As me and Shelby slowly walked together to the training room, Krystal and Tammy rushes towards us looking a bit excited but nervous at the same time.

"Ummm you girls okay??" Shelby asked.

"Fine! We're fine but the new guy… not so much." Kystal nervously giggles out.

"New guy?" I asked curiously. "Since when was their a new cadet here?" My mind quickly thought back to all those announcements and class meetings but not once was a new cadet mentioned.

"Hahaha since today..." Tammy happily says out.

"Alrighty then, let's go meet him and give Garth a little kick in his ass!" Shelby sighs out following Kystal and Tammy.

As we walked towards the training room, we all hear Garth joking and shoving a cadet. He had grey and black streaks and was about the same height as Garth (6''1) but was definitely not as strong as him. I eyed the new guy as he continued taking Garth's remarks but he didn't seem at all fazed by it until suddenly Garth tried to punch him in the face. In a quick moment, the new guy put Garth into a head lock and for the first time, Garth was put in his place.

My eyes eyes widened surprisingly at what just happened and I looked around to see everyone else's shocked reaction to the scene right in front of us.

"Keep messing with me and I swear I'll make sure you wish never had met me!!" the new guy screamed out. Garth didn't say a word as he was trying his best to get out of the headlock but it was no use. He was helpless.

"Mmm Kate" Shelby nudged me. "I think you should stop them before it gets a little out of hand." She smirks.

I sigh and walked up to them. " Alright you two cut it out!" I demanded sternly. They new guy looked up at me then pushed Garth away and smiled. Woah wait a minute, his eyes are kinda cool I thought to myself. _What the fuck Kate focus._ I shook my head a little.

"What's your name cadet?"

"Oh um my name is Cody... Cody Anderson mam" he replies back nervously as he brings up his hand and runs it back through his hair.

"Nice to meet you Cody, I'm Kate, Kate Williams, cadet squad leader and daughter of Winston Williams the chairman of the military. I watched his eyes widen and his body tense.

"Uhhh I'm sorry mam… Garth started to push me and make fun of me an-and I didn't w-want to start anything b-but he h-he continued an-and" as he nervously rambled on.

I laughed a little and he stopped looking at me confused but still nervous. " It's okay, my friends right there told me what happened don't worry about it." I replied back gently and he let out a breath of relief.

As my friends started to come over and meet him I notice Garth going to Cody again.

"Garth if you have nothing better to do then I suggest you get lost." I stared at him. He glares back at me disapprovingly but shrugs and leaves.

What an asshole as I thought to myself.

"Hi Cody I'm Kystal, and this right here is Tammy and Shelby." Kystal said cutely as she tilted her head a bit to. I bit my lips trying to hold in my smile as I know this was her little flirty side showing to the new guy.

"Uhhh hi Kystal, Tammy and Shelby.." Cody nervously replies back smiling. Krystal giggles cutely and all of us just look at her obviously confused if she had a thing for him or not.

"Hey umm so training is about to start, do you have a partner? I asked him. He looked at me confused then before he replied.

"Kate he's with us... don't worry about him." I turned to look only to have a surprised look on my face as I see the special operations squad walk up to us.

"Cody, I'm Shadow and you're my partner, let's go." As he turned around and walked with Hutch and Claw. I look at him and he smiled shyly then replied..

"I did this examination process and apparently I did pretty well on it and I'm getting special training to become a special operative." He said proudly while giving a big grin.

Wow he must be really good to have been selected to train with the Special operations squad I thought.

"Wow!!! You must be quite skilled then.." Kystal complimented with a bigger smile than before. Shelby whispered into my ears "geez I think Kystal is a little desperate right now." I grinned at her and she smirks at me back.

"Uhh yeah I guess haha well I gotta go, don't want to keep them waiting. Mmm bye! I'll see you later!!" He says as he walked off towards the squad.

"Oh my goshhh isn't he so cute!!! Meeting the new guy totally worth it haha!" Kystal squeals out.

"Honestly she's right, he's cute and nice... something we don't see that often here." Tammy says smiling too.

"Pffft with Kystal falling head over heels for this new guy hahaaa Kystal what were you even doing" Shelby laughs out. "Just flirting, I don't really like him, I don't even know him yet haha all just a joke. Besides I think he's got a thing for Kate, he's looking at you right now."

I look behind me and sure enough he was looking at me and smiling before he quickly looked away and trained. _He seems nice, hmm do I like him, I mean he's kinda cute in how he shyly pulls his hair back whenever he's nervous or how he stumbles in his word. Shit... nope I don't like him or do I? _I thought.

"Hmmm Kate how bout the new guy?" Shelby smirks at me. I scoffed at her. "Yeah okay, I'm too busy to be having a relationship let's just go and get to training.

The girls smiled and nodded following me to the training grounds where all the other cadets are at.

**Time passes:**

Okay training is now done, and I'm starving. As I walked towards the cafeteria to get food, I hear footsteps behind and I turn around to see Cody with a bright smile.

"Hi Kate, mind if I get lunch with you?"

"Not at all cmon, I hope you don't mind sitting at a table with a bunch of girls but- "

"Oh not at all, sitting at a table with the prettiest girls is a dream come true" he laughs out.

I blush a little. _What the fu- _"hahaaa a-alrighty let's go" I giggle out nervously. _Shit am I… do I like him... noo I don't think I do. I thought._

_"_Hey Kate! Oh hey Cody how was training?" Kystal asked curiously with a smile. I roll my eyes at her as I bite my lip to stop a smile coming. Typical Krystal.

"Oh it was great, extremely intense actually, I swear I can't even feel my body right now, everything is sore." He replies with the same enthusiasm as Kystal.

We all laugh a bit as we all continued to eat having small talks about training, the war, his life, and embarrassing moments of Tammy.

His green eyes just seem to shine as he talked and how his voice is always so happy whenever he talked or made a joke. He was genuine and it seemed like he care about everything we've said. I stared at him blankly not realizing I was staring until Shelby nudged me and whispered. "You're staring"

I quickly look back at him and noticed he was staring back. I looked away quickly and giggled nervously as I felt a small flush creeping up on my face.

"uhhh sorry I was distracted and I was just thinking.." I nervously said to him.

"Hahaa it's okay Kate, I do the same too it's no biggie." He says soothingly.

I smile at him and we continue the day.

**Girls night in Kate's room: **

"Sooo Katiepoo how's Cody... you look like your crushing on him." Krystal smiles at me.

"Umm no what the hell, I don't like him... I just met him.

"Well, you do blush and you seem nervous around him whenever you two talk and Kate you never did that around any other guy." Shelby says.

"Ughhh I don't know girls... I don't know if I like him or not he's just nice and you guys know, we haven't had many nice guys talk to us. Not like him at least."

"Hahaha yeah but we all acted normal except you" Tammy jokingly teases.

"Arghhh whatever I don't like him okay just drop this and let's go to sleep it's getting late."

"Night!" We all replied as I layed on my bed and thought. _Hmm he's just nice... I don't like him heck I don't even know that much about him. Night Humphrey I miss you. It's different without you here but I'm doing okay now." I fell asleep thinking about Humphrey. _

_**1 year passes:**_

_"_Attention!!" Winston states.

I look at my dad and everyone lined up and the special operations squad stood besides him.

"I would like to announce the new addition to the special operation team. Cody Anderson!"

I was shocked and so happy for him along with all the girls. All the cadets cheered for him and he smiled brightly and looked at me. My cheeks flushed again and I smile back.

As everyone was dismissed, I ran up to Cody and gave him a hug. He hugged me back then the other girls hugged him to.

"Thanks Kate, Shelby, Tammy, and Krystal, without y'all support I would have never been able to get here." He said genuinely.

"Aww don't go soft on me now you Alpha" Shelby teases him as we all go for a group hug.

"Kate I need to tell you something, umm alone please" he smiles nervously.

I look at the girls and they wink and smirk at me. I rolled my eyes at them and walked with Cody. Over this year and a half, we've became best friends and during this time, we had so many great memories and I think I developed an actual crush on him.

"Kate umm throughout this year and a half I've been here, you were there for me the first day and now we've come so far now and I-i guess what I'm trying to say I-is that, because we've become so close and you're my literally the best thing that ever happened to me… I-i uhh like you" he said nervously.

My eyes widen a bit thinking did he really just said he like me. I think for a couple of second before I hugged him and said "I like you too you big dummy!" He hugs me back and we looked into each other and he says. "So does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

I laughed at him then hugged him and mumbled into his neck "I'd like that..."

_And like that Kate is now the girlfriend of Cody and they are still best friends and they go back to the girls to tell them the news but at the same time in a enemy facility underground in a interrogation torture chamber. _

**Humphrey's POV:**

**"** So Humphrey, are you ready to follow your orders and destroy Jasper."

"Hahaha you guys are still trying?" Humphrey teases back. I looked at them back then sticked my tongue out at them making a silly face.

They are definitely pissed off after all the torture they've done to me, they thought I would break and eventually listen to them but luckily I met some other guys like me who's mind is as tough as mine and they kept me sane I thought to myself.

"How is he not compliant, usually these soldiers break after the torture within the first two weeks but we've been torturing him for a year and a half." The enemy officer said to the scientist.

"Just let me shock him one more time" the scientist smiles evilly.

I laugh at him "are you seriously trying a-ag ahhhhhh!" I scream out.

After about 5 minutes of shocking they stop. I looked at the clock and it's time for the plan to begin. I acted compliant.

"Humphrey are you ready to comply?" The scientist asks me.

"Yes Sir" I say in the lowest and threatening voice.

"Yess we've done it!" They shouted out in joy as the other officers came in to untie me. "The super soldier program is now complete. After hundreds of soldiers that has gone through this program only 5 have made it." The scientist says.

"Okay Humphrey ready to meet your squad mates." I nod. The commanding officer signals the other soldiers to bring them in.

"Humphrey meet Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, they are your squad mates and you guys are our super soldier special operations called the _Ghosts _and all of you are cold blooded killers. Understand ?!"

I walked up to them and smiled at them then they smiled at me. Then we turned to the commanding officer and smirked.

"Oh we understand real clear" I say jokingly then I changed my voice threateningly.

"let's have our first task start by killing every one of you"

"W-what??" The scientist and commanding officer say at the same time. And before they realize it. I lunged at the commanding officer while Mooch grabbed a assault rifle off a officer and started gunning down the other soldiers that were there. Salty and Shakey used pistols and knifes and about a minute later, everyone is dead as we stand there catching our breaths with blood over us and laughing.

"Now let's go kill every one of these fuckers and blow this building up." I say.

**A hour later: **

**No one POV:**

"Uhhh sir one of our research facilities that lead our special operations was just blown up sir."

"What show me the footage"

As the Eastern headquarters look at the footage, They see four dark figures in the smoke dressed in highly technical gear with helmets that had a skull design on them then the next thing they see was the middle wolf looking into the camera then shooting the camera out. *static*

"Fuck it's the… it's the"

"**_Ghosts"_**

**Humphrey POV: **

"So now where do we go?" Shakey asks Humphrey.

"Well we're a special operations squad that all the armies fears now and I think I know a place where they will take us in." I replied.

"Wait so we're working for someone now?" Salty asked.

"No we don't take orders from anyone, we make our own decision and besides we have the most advanced military tech so we can fuck anybody up but I want to go to Jasper army and just visit." I say.

"Oh I get it, we're gonna take out the whole Jasper army, haha I like the way you think Humphrey" Mooch laughs out. My eyes widen.

"No dammit, we're gonna go there and hopefully have a place to stay for a bit so we can figure out all this new tech then we'll leave and continue our way."

"Oh" they all say. Then we all laughed.

I'm glad they agreed, it's time I head back… finally time to go back and see Kate. I took out the picture I had then smiled. I'm coming home Kate...

**Alrighty, I hope you guys liked it, Please review and PM me if you have idea on what I should do next. Frosty signing off. **


End file.
